User talk:StoneGhost/Archive 4
Archived talk: | Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | Archive 5 | Archive 6 | Archive 7 | Archive 8 | Archive 9 | Archive 10 Plagiarism I didn't intentionally take anything from your articles, ever since the rich text editor was removed I've had a hard time trying to find proper infoboxes for my articles, I just try to gut infoboxes from the nearest article and input my own stuff. I missed half of the ship infobox, and tried to put some placeholders until I figure out what should be there, I left the Halopedian links because those are essentially universal. Sorry about that, I'm working on making the embers more realistic in relation to the date it was built. Phalanx Actual 23:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the advice Phalanx Actual 00:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) You've got a visitor RE: Weapons Hello there also I think your articles are AMAZING my question is where did you find the pictures of your weqpons or what did you use to create them it dosent look like pimp my gun doctor noob stuff.? :I make them using a program called Inkscape, which is relatively simple and free to download. On a side note, I would advise you to create an account, and sign your comments using four tildes ~~~~. Ok will do Thank You very! Help thank you for your help on the mjolinir page and talk page Barb Spider 23:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Username Change While I do respect your opinion, I truly believe that you are either overreacting or trying to scare me. I admit, it did make my heart miss a beat, but now coming to my senses, I find it hard to believe that wikia would take such an action. I mean really: Sonasaurus... Gutsysaurus Rex... For crying out loud, they sound nothing alike. Wikia is not stupid enough to believe that to be an attempt at impersonating an administrator. Now, that's just ridiculous. C'mon, no way they could think that. If Sona really doesn't want me to change my username, then I won't. I admit, I acted way too rash and now the request is already through. I regret that and I should have waited, but now there is nothing that I can do... as far as I know...? IRC Logs Thanks. I'm just glad that we're all happy now. Got a confirmation e-mail saying that it definitely is the last time that my account can be renamed. =P About the contumacy Re: Accidental rollbacking Gratitude No idea why this guy picked my articles, but he's becoming an irritation. It's getting late, and I hate the thought of having to sleep while this guy is f'ing my shit up. Not anywhere near an expert, but is there a way to block his computer rather than the IPs he keeps rotating through? Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Specops - it's more complicated than that, but I've blocked the ranges of IPs he's been editing on now, so hopefully it'll be less of an issue. If he keeps going there are some other measures we can take to block him. -- RandomTime 10:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Hi, I'm new and I wanna ask how do you add an image to an infobox? NavalMan 06:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC)NavalMan Of course. You are completely right Athena, and I shall try my utmost to ensure I never do that again, after all, I am a mere padawan in the presence of a Jedi master. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 18:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Wikia spotlight Realism RP Draco III Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and get back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 17:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! hello can i talk to you i'm needing help with something thanks,Spartan-759 i sincerly apolligies to you and all the users i messaged i'm just looking for a rp squad or any rp at all yeah i've just finished doing that on my profile--Spartan-759 00:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) if you have read my character on my profile you'll find it is pathetic but i tried and thats all i can do i guess.--Spartan-759 00:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) yes but my orginal page i didn't know what to do on it now i can't fix it because it's in trouble Spartan-759 00:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) please could you help me out? i mean to start off with.--Spartan-759 00:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) okay i fixed it can you see if the one on my profile suits being the one for my page?--Spartan-759 00:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) i would like to tell you that i have successfully resolved all the problems on the page--Spartan-759 01:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) yeah i'm sorry can you give me a few suggestions on how i can fix it please because i feel so bad atm and my depression stages are kicking in.--Spartan-759 03:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) i'am sorry but i'am completely confused and screwed--Spartan-759 22:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) how can i fix the spelling and grammar of the article because hyper zergling wants me to fix it but i don't know how?--Spartan-759 22:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) okay i've done what hyper and you and sona asked me to is there anything else to be done? Help Congratulations As the subject line says, congratulations. Auguststorm1945 00:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Argh! RE: Elevation to Godhood God save the Wikia. Congrats on your elevation to Administrator! ^.^ -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 01:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Daring-class frigate Hey would you be okay with me using four of the Daring-class frigates you listed? Captain Carson Beck 16:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well alright....simple "no" would have been good enough, but I guess you always have to be rude about things. Captain Carson Beck 17:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't assume my actions when you don't know me at all. No need to have an attitude all the time. Captain Carson Beck 17:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) congratulations Great work athena you dezerve it.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 01:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC)--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 01:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey um is there anything else i need to fix in order to remove the template on my article?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 07:15, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey it's been a while since i last came on this site how are you i see the template is still on could you take a look at my article and see what's wrong because i checked it over twice and found nothing thanks.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I need your help with my article because i have no clue anymore what i should do because i've done everything they told me to do but they still haven't taken off the template off of my article.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 04:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks i appreciate it.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Image I posted my argument on the BLACKWATER talk page already: I was going to make communist extremists overthrown the Russian government and reestablish the Soviet Union. Koslovic forces are composed mainly of Soviet Russian and Chinese forces. Also, the original idea was SEALs but I changed it to Rangers. It may be just that I forgot to change it. Aegis141 22:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Deviant Art? Ugh Oh. My. God. My Lord and my God. The only reason I use these images is not out of nationalism, but rather because it: Allows for more diversity in images, as I can't computer model. Get it?--B1blancer2 18:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i'm very sorry for that comment, but I do hae problems finding pics of bombers from video games that aren't modern. That's just a fact of life. If you can find one, then please put it on my talk page. Am I trying to make a half arsed fanon, as you say the policy is to stop. No. I just have problems finding images. Thank you. Also, do you know how to join Survival of the Fittest?--B1blancer2 19:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I changed the images. Could you remove the template?--B1blancer2 19:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey in SOTF does the person who made the character write for that character, or does the make of the series, because the ruleset is a bit vague. Also, when does the next season start?--B1blancer2 19:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Template I was wondering can you help me create a template for a planet. Cheers Ideas or Suggestions Hey Athena, do you have any ideas or suggestions on how to make a rebel group that can do a stand up fight against the UNSC?--B1blancer2 20:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Athena I think Forgotten Warriors is in better shape, could you remove the NCF template. By the way, the reason the FW have NOVA bombs is because when Murphy defected to them, he was on a courier run carrying NOVA bombs to a ship in orbit. But that ship was just a repainted Excalibur, and he knew it.--B1blancer2 17:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the double post, but could you remove the WW2Halo template from Henry Blackburn, as I have acquitted myself on Grizzlei's talk page, but she has not responded.--B1blancer2 18:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Picture Request Hello. I was wondering if I could have permission to use some of your fanon pictures in a wiki for a private roleplay/play-by-post. It consists of me and two other people. If so, I will make sure to give you and anyone else you may have derived a design from credit on the pages. If not, I understand.--ScimecaJamaica 04:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Pardon the intrusion, but are you asking Athena32 if you can use them with his permission? Or are you asking retroactively? The difference is rather important, given that your wiki currently has at least two of his images uncredited to him. Please compare A32's M73A2 to your M730, as well as his M620 LMG to your M620 HAR. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 08:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) All pictures have been deleted. Sorry for the violation of copyright. I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again. For future reference, what is the proper way to give credit?--ScimecaJamaica 02:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Random question about UNSC ships M4A5 Rifle Hey Athena, and i'm here to ask if you could look over the page M4A5 Rifle and, if it is now realistic, remove the NCF template?--B1blancer2 13:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC)